Soñando despierto
by Nani Edelina L. Walker
Summary: La vida es una mierda. Pero él es Dean Winchester. Mucho drama, sin betear. Para el cumpleaños de este chico especial.


En dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto he aprendido acerca de la vida: Sigue adelante.

Robert Frost (1874-1963) Poeta estadounidense.

* * *

Antes, cuando era muy pequeño, cuando todavía había algunos que se compadecían de él por ser pequeño y perder a su madre, a Dean le gustaba soñar despierto. Le gustaba imaginarse indestructible. Le gustaba pensar que podía luchar con las desgracias, que podía amar a su padre aunque este jamás lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo. Que si extendía con fuerza los brazos, se convertirían en alas y saldrían volando hacia el cielo con su madre. Dean lo creía con todo corazón.

Y creció, y le dijeron que no podía volar.

Pero él es Dean Winchester. Construiría una escalera al cielo, como en _Stairway to Heaven, _o buscaría el mejor cohete del mundo y saldría hacia el espacio. Y Sammy conocería a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la mujer que hace que los ángeles canten. Madre. **Ma.**

Dean puso mucho empeño en que se aprendiera esa palabra. No negaba sin embargo haberse sentido sobrecogido cuando Sam dijo su nombre como primera palabra.

Un día descubrió que jamás vería a su madre, que Sam jamás olería ese aroma a madera y magdalenas, ni escucharía Hey Jude! de esa dulce voz, que su padre no llegaría y lo alzaría en el aire y sujetaría a su madre de la cintura para darle un beso…

No llora (el no llora**, él no puede llorar**) John llora, Sam llora, incluso sin saber, pero él no puede permitírsele, nunca. No puede ser débil.

Y vuelve a soñar despierto, siempre en clases por supuesto, en casa no.

_—Sal, en ventanas, puertas, en la chimenea…  
— ¿En la chimenea también? Pero si por ahí entra Santa Claus. — _El rostro de John adquirió una gran seriedad en esa ocasión. _  
—Especialmente. No abras la puerta, a nadie. — _Suspira —. _Santa Claus no existe, Dean, es un cuento. _

Y se va, así como así, avergonzado de decirle semejante cosa a su hijo de seis años.

A la edad de siete años, Dean ya sabe disparar, las protecciones básicas contras demonios, fantasmas y otras cosas horripilantes. Sabe que los cuentos de los dulces del polo norte, de Santa Claus, de los príncipes y princesas, y los ángeles (porque no hay otra explicación para que aquellos los dejaran pasar por semejante vida, no hay manera de que sean tan hijos de puta) son mierda y que las leyendas de los zombies, vampiros, brujas–especialmente las brujas, porque son unas perras- y demás cosas sobrenaturales son realidad. Una de ellas mato a su madre. Y ellos las cazan. La vida no podría ser mejor.

Pero él es Dean Winchester. Sam no descubrirá que Santa Claus no existe hasta los ocho, John bajara su nivel de alcoholismo hasta estar en su cinco sentidos. Y vivirán una buena vida, a pesar de todo, él se asegurara de no cometer errores. Velara noches enteras con un arma entre las rodillas. Le enseñara a Sam la importancia de ver las mejores series de TV, a pegar los chicles debajo de las mesas de las cafeterías, que el mejor remedio para la gripe es una sopa de tomate y arroz.

El mundo es cruel, se lo demuestre a Dean en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces cuando cree que puede lograr todo lo que se propone, cuando está seguro de ser indestructible. Momentos en los que, por fin, tiene un poco de esperanza, en esos instantes el mundo se empeña en demostrarle que no es más que un ser humano, débil, enclenque, sin poder, sin futuro. Por eso Dean Winchester no tiene fe; al mismo tiempo tiene más luz, más devoción que nadie.

Dean comete errores que le cuestan, siempre, el triple. Si cae, arrastra dos cuerpos más. Lo sabe, lo sabe desde los diez años, pero es tan él, que no le dará la espalda a su hermano, que no odiara a su padre, se sacrificara, se arrodillara, hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos juntos, a salvo.

Y así vive.

_— ¿Quién es ese chico?  
— Es el nuevo, dicen que lo expulsaron de su antigua escuela por golpear a un profesor.  
— Se nota que es un chico malo, ¡que mola con esa chaqueta de cuero…!  
— ¡Me sonrió!  
—Que me folle mirándome con esos ojos verdes…  
— ¡CHRISTINA! _

Lo hace, se la folla, esta tan muerto por dentro que un buen polvo solo es como corriente eléctrica a su corazón agonizante. Con sus dieciocho años de vida, Dean se encuentra en el momento más tenso de la misma. No es por las hormonas, ese cambio ya paso hace mucho, no es porque se allá resignada a no tener un vida normal, o a matar las aspiraciones que todo adolescente tiene.

Es Samuel. Sam, Sammy…

No quiere esa vida, no la desea. Quiere irse lejos de ellos, y a Dean le duele. Punzante, agudo. Le desinfla. Y eso no es suficiente, cuando las cosas se pueden poner mal, se ponen peor.

John y Sam se pelean, las miradas se cruzan, se enzarpan. Ninguno cederá. Mueven las manos, hacen los mismos gestos. Dean sentado en la cama del hotel en turno, los observa; es curioso como su cerebro funciona, no escucha la sarta de cosas que se dicen, los compara con dos leones peleándose (ha visto un programa de Nat Geo sobre manadas y la sabana, la otra noche), y recuerda como al no haber cupo para dos alfas altivos, con un carácter explosivo uno tiene largarse a formar su propia manada.

El miedo es abrumador, le sube un escalofrió frio por la columna, siente que le acaban de dar un golpe tan grave que le sofocan y no puede respirar. Se intensifico cuando dos pares de ojos le miran buscando su opinión.

Desde entonces ese miedo de ver a su familia quebrada, separada, se siembra en su corazón, lo parte en dos. Las peleas siguen. El miedo no es injustificado. Y un día, sucede. Sam se va.

Pero él es Dean Winchester. Ya todo el mundo lo sabe: mata a esas cosas que se esconden en la oscuridad. Caza a los monstruos que todos temen. Bebe y se acuesta con la camarera. Su perdición es el pie de manzana. Deslumbra con una sonrisa pícara, es sinónimo de lujuria. Tiene un _Impala 67´chevy_ de infarto. Piensa más en pistones y motores, que en una vida con trabajo fijo. Tiene un padre no legítimo que dice para todo Idjit!.

Sobrevive, sí, porque es lo que ha aprendido a hacer toda la vida.

* * *

Sigue soñando despierto.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas en esos nueve años entre la muerte de Jessica y la caída de los ángeles.

¿Quién es Dean Winchester? A lo largo de su vida no hubo necesidad de hacerse esa pregunta, todos ya lo daban por hecho. El hermano mayor de Samuel Winchester, hijo de John Winchester, la espada del cielo, el recipiente de Miguel, el aprendiz de Alistair, el primer sello roto, el protegido de Castiel, el que te folla y no se acuerda de tu nombre.

Y Dean se lo creyó, en aquel entonces, que solo eso podría ser. Un hombre hueco, sin aspiraciones, sin nada, una basura.

Es 24 de Enero de 2014. Y a pesar de todo sigue igual de mierdas, que nada ha cambiado, porque todos están muertos y el se alió con un demonio y se peleó con hermano. Dejando atrás a la persona que más ama (desea pensar que es Sam).

Tiene una certeza, bebiendo sobre el capo de su carro, con las estrellas brillantes, una pequeña luz, acaba de cumplir treinta y cinco años y está vivo. Y puede cambiar las cosas. Tiene fe. Por primera vez en más de 30 años tiene fe.

¿Quién es Dean Winchester? Él es Dean Winchester, y pasado por agujeros más oscuros que los hoyos negros. Y ha sobrevivido.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se estampa en su rostro. Enciende el carro. Y acelera.

Está vivo.

* * *

Mucha presión y nada de tiempo crearon esto, espero les guste y perdonen los errores de ortografía. A Dean que, joder, para mi es un personaje con muchas capas ;) No pude evitar hacer una mención al Destiel, jo, EVERYTHING IS DESTIEL jajajaja


End file.
